


Fighting for Each Other

by ItIsWhatItIs9194



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM AU, Bondage, Choking, Collars, Crying, Crying During Sex, Discipline, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Scolding, Spanking, Strict Louis, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194
Summary: “Despite what you say, I don’t think you quite remember your place. I do believe a little someone desperately needs to be reminded of his place. Do you agree, hmm?” Louis asked condescendingly, releasing Harry’s hair and coming around to the front of the sub. He bent down so he was at the kneeling boy’s height and reached forward to run his thumb along the boy’s cheek in a patronizing fashion. “My naughty little sub needs to be reminded that he’s a submissive, not a Dominant. Isn’t that right?”Harry nodded, taking a shuddery breath. “Yes, Sir.”OrHarry is the only submissive in One Direction and Louis is his Dominant. But the world thinks Harry is a Dominant and Louis is his submissive. When Harry lets pretending to be a Dominant in public get to his head, Louis needs to remind him of his place.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 38
Kudos: 203





	Fighting for Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people!
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well! I know I haven't posted in SO LONG, but I woke up randomly inspired today! I've had this work in my drafts since January 2019, but I only had about 3k of it written until today. So I got to work and this is the final product! 
> 
> Parts of this one shot are quite intense and rather rough BDSM, so if that's not your cup of tea, this one shot may not be for you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Hand me your collar,” Louis ordered, gesturing towards the nightstand on Louis’ side of the bed where it was always kept. 

“Yes, Sir,” Harry whispered ashamedly, heading to the nightstand and opening the drawer. He reached in and carefully retrieved his collar, holding it delicately because it was incredibly special to both him and Louis. He closed the drawer and stood in front of his Dom, awaiting further instruction. 

Louis snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor. “Kneel. You know the drill.”

Holding back a squeak, Harry obeyed and dropped to his knees in front of Louis. He held the collar out in front of him on his open palms, Louis taking it from him gingerly. Harry held his breath and closed his eyes as his Dom walked behind him, and he could hear the buckle on his collar clinking as Louis undid it. 

Soon, Harry felt the collar being placed around his throat snuggly. Louis buckled it in the back carefully, then inserted two of his fingers through the leather. “Too tight?” he asked the sub. 

Harry shook his head. “No, Sir.” It was tight enough that he knew it was there and could feel it every time he took a breath, but it wasn’t too tight. 

The Dom stepped back and grinned. “Good. Should remind you of your place, hmm?” He ran a hand through Harry’s hair. 

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. He couldn’t bear to look at his Dom after how he had acted. 

“I strongly suggest you open your eyes and answer me appropriately if you don’t want to feel a sting on your cheek,” Louis warned him seriously. “You’re lucky I’m being this nice considering what a massive brat you were earlier.”

The sub knew his Dom’s words weren’t a suggestion, and they stung. Maybe even worse than a slap to his face would have. So he quickly opened his eyes and said quietly, “Yes, Sir. I’m…reminded of my place.” 

Louis gave him an appraising look, skimming his eyes all over Harry’s nude body. “Are you now?” he questioned, beginning to walk around Harry’s kneeling frame. He stopped when he was standing behind him, reaching forward and giving his hair an incredibly sharp tug. 

Harry whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut again at the pain. “Ow!” he hissed. 

The Dom ignored him. Instead, he began his interrogation. “Are you a Dom, Harry?” he asked, still gripping a handful of Harry’s unruly curls. 

“No, Sir,” Harry replied, his voice strained with the force of Louis’ hold on his hair. 

“Mm.” Louis hummed. “Are you in charge of me, Harry? Do you have the right to order me around and tell me what to do?” Harry didn’t answer immediately, so Louis gave his curls another sharp tug. “Hmm?”

“Ow!” Harry cried, tears gathering in his eyes—at both the pain and the scolding. The guilt was beginning to pile on. “No, Sir! I don’t.”

“Despite what you say, I don’t think you quite remember your place. I do believe a little someone desperately needs to be reminded of his place. Do you agree, hmm?” Louis asked condescendingly, releasing Harry’s hair and coming around to the front of the sub. He bent down so he was at the kneeling boy’s height and reached forward to run his thumb along the boy’s cheek in a patronizing fashion. “My naughty little sub needs to be reminded that he’s a submissive, not a Dominant. Isn’t that right?”

Harry nodded, taking a shuddery breath. “Yes, Sir.” He finally let a tear fall from his eye, and he closed them to prevent more from spilling out. He just  _ hated  _ disappointing Louis. If he could go back five hours and take his actions back, he would in a heartbeat. But it was much too late now. 

Louis gingerly and lovingly wiped away Harry’s tears with his thumbs, making a sad sound. “Let’s not cry now, yeah? C’mon, love. It’s perfectly okay to be upset. But there’s no need to cry. You’re going to take your punishment like you always do, like a good boy, and then you’ll be forgiven, yeah?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Harry licked his dry lips and reached a hand up to wipe his cheeks and under his nose. Normally he would refrain from breaking out of his kneeling position at all costs, but he knew Louis was an incredibly understanding Dom. Louis was always exceptionally caring when he cried. He was the perfect combination of stern and sweet.

It wasn’t like Harry cried on purpose, either. He couldn’t help it. Disappointing his Dom was the absolute worst feeling for him. He knew that when he made mistakes he had to accept the consequences, but that didn’t mean he was able to refrain from crying. 

Louis handed him a tissue. “Okay?” he checked, surveying Harry for any signs of discomfort beyond what he could handle. “What’s your color, love?”

“I’m green, Sir,” Harry assured his Dom, wiping his nose with the tissue. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Good lad,” Louis praised, knowing his boy thrived off being praised—especially during scoldings and punishments when receiving it was much more rare. “Now, up you get. On the bed. Let’s wipe those tears and put that behind us.” Louis returned to his stricter, more Dominant persona. He liked to exhibit the perfect balance between strict and sweet, which he prided himself on doing well. Harry needed that balance, so it was important to him that he do it right. For Harry. 

Harry obeyed instantly, taking Louis’ proffered hand as he stood up. He looked to his Dom shyly as he walked towards the bed, shame washing over him. Louis was still fully clothed while he was naked, which established the power dynamic between them even further. Being naked in front of Louis always made Harry shy, even though he was comfortable around his Dom. It reminded him of his place; reminded him that Louis was the one in charge in their relationship.

“Go on,” Louis encouraged at Harry’s tentative glance, giving the sub a light pat on his bum—a reminder of what was soon to come. “Good lad,” he praised once Harry was fully on the bed, lying down on his back. 

The sub basked in the praise but took a deep breath, wishing he could turn back time and take back his actions from earlier. 

_____

Harry was the frontman of One Direction, the most popular member. It was no secret that most of One Direction’s fans loved Harry the best; he just had that aura about him. He was charismatic, loving, caring, and kind—an absolutely stellar combination of traits. 

This was why management decided that he couldn’t possibly be a submissive. 

In public, the roles were reversed. Harry Styles was a Dominant—Louis’ Dominant, to be specific—and Louis Tomlinson was a submissive. 

Harry had a reputation to uphold as the most popular member of the band, and management knew he would attract even more attention if he were a Dominant. Teenage girls liked to see men who could take charge, be a good role model, and care for others. And that’s exactly how they saw Harry Styles. 

But behind closed doors, Harry Styles was a submissive. No one knew Harry was actually a submissive except for their team and crew. It was kept entirely secret.

Harry and Louis weren’t pleased with the fact that they had to hide their identities. But if they wanted to stay in the band, they were left with no other choice. So the two discussed the parameters of their situation when management first broke this news, and the guidelines of how Harry should act in public were incorporated into Louis’ rules for Harry. 

It wasn’t often that he broke these rules (or any rules for that matter). But sometimes, Harry made mistakes. 

He was off to a bad start in the morning when he wouldn’t stop being a right brat. He was in a playful mood, but he didn’t know when to draw the line. 

“Today in public, I’ll be strutting around without a collar, and you won’t be able to do a single thing about it,” he teased Louis, a mischievous smirk on his face. “My Dom will be a subbbbb!” he sang, prancing around the room, giggling, until Louis promptly grabbed his arm and pulled him close so they were almost chest to chest. 

“You need to settle down and pull yourself together,” Louis told him sternly. “No matter what the public thinks, you’re still my submissive. I will not have you embarrassing me today. If you do, the consequences will be severe. Do you understand?”

Harry didn’t answer right away, biting his lip and avoiding Louis’ eyes. Sighing, Louis grabbed Harry’s chin with his hand and forced him to look him in the eyes. “I said, do you understand?” he repeated, regarding the boy seriously, a blank expression on his face. 

“Yes, Sir. I understand.” Harry nodded frantically. 

Louis stepped back and nodded affirmatively. “Good. So I do expect that there won’t be any problems today, yeah? You’ll be my good boy?”

The sub continued to nod frantically. “Of course, Sir. I’ll be good. Your good boy. Promise.” 

Unfortunately, however, that promise was broken.

All five of the boys were doing an interview with Access Hollywood. During interviews and public interactions, Louis expected Harry to act as a Dom, but to not go overboard with it. He knew Harry had to make it seem like he was in charge, but Louis limited how much authority Harry was allowed to exert in public. Because, after all, Louis was the Dominant—not Harry. 

As was typical in their world, the interviewer asked the boys how their relationships were going. Niall, a Dom, piped up and shared how he was still looking for a sub, but he hoped to find the one very soon. Zayn and Liam, also Doms, shared how their relationships with Perrie and Cheryl were going. 

“Harry?” the interviewer asked, directing her attention to the sub. “How are you and Louis doing? Is he giving you any trouble?” She winked, causing Louis to shift in his seat uncomfortably. 

It sucked having to switch roles in public. But there wasn’t anything they could do about it. 

Louis gave Harry a subtle stern glance, telling him with his eyes that he better behave, to which Harry ignored. “We’re doing alright,” Harry answered the question, “but I do wish he wouldn’t give me so much trouble sometimes. Like this morning, he was a right brat when I put his collar on him. He was being very disrespectful.”

All the other boys turned to Harry with looks of shock on their faces, though they tried to hide it as best they could so as not to spoil management’s scheme. They couldn’t believe what Harry was doing. He was definitely going to be in deep trouble later. 

The interviewer made an interested sound. “Oh!” she said, “isn’t that interesting. Louis, what do you have to say about that?”

Inside, Louis was  _ furious.  _ It was against Harry’s rules for him to embarrass Louis when their roles were reversed like this by making him look insolent. Harry was supposed to act the role of a Dom in the most laid back, lowkey way possible, yet he hadn’t done that just now. 

“I’m not sure why this was brought up publicly just now, but yes there was some trouble this morning, I’m afraid,” Louis responded. He let a bit of his Dominant persona break free accidentally, but it wasn’t enough that anything was revealed. He successfully got his point across to Harry while still seeming submissive enough. 

The interviewer nodded, now seeming slightly uncomfortable as she shifted in her seat. “Right. Maybe we should move on to something else then?”

“Um, yes I think that would be best,” Harry replied, shifting in his seat as he avoided Louis’ gaze. 

And that’s how he landed himself here, naked on his and Louis’ bed, awaiting punishment. 

“Lift your legs up,” Louis instructed, opening the drawer to the nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube. 

Once he retrieved the lube, he stood by the bed with his arms crossed over his chest, watching as Harry shyly lifted his legs up towards his chest. Louis knew Harry could easily get embarrassed, especially when the sub was being told to put his most private parts on display for him, so he was always patient with him. He didn’t ever purposely rush him or make him feel bad about feeling timid. 

“Good lad,” he praised, moving towards the center of the bed. Opening the bottle of lube, he squirted a generous amount on his fingertips, rubbing the substance between his fingers to warm it up a little. 

Setting the bottle of lube aside, Louis leaned forward and paused. “What’s your color, love?” It was always important to him that he know how Harry is feeling, because he didn’t want to push his sub’s limits. 

“Green, Sir,” Harry answered quietly, shifting a little on their big bed to get more comfortable. 

With Harry’s color as approval, Louis reached forward with his left hand and lightly spanked Harry’s right cheek, causing the boy to gasp and squirm. “Be still, love,” Louis lightly reprimanded, using his left hand to spread Harry’s right cheek to allow better access to his hole. 

A bright red blush took over Harry’s face, the boy reaching a hand up to cover his face out of embarrassment. “‘M embarrassed,” he complained, whining when he felt the tip of Louis’ finger rub along the outside of his hole. 

“Yeah?” Louis hummed, pushing the tip of his finger inside Harry’s hole. “Feel vulnerable being exposed while I’m still dressed, don’t you?” 

Harry squeaked at the intrusion, nodding. His most intimate places were put on show for his Dom to see, all the while Louis was still clothed. It was impossible to not feel a little humiliated, even though he was perfectly comfortable around Louis.

“Well, now you’re feeling exposed like you tried to expose me in public earlier, hmm?” Louis asked, adding a second finger alongside the first one. 

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir,” Harry whined, squeezing his eyes shut at the stretch. He was used to being fingered open, of course, but it was always a little painful in the beginning. 

Louis ignored Harry’s apology, pulling both of his fingers out of the boy’s hole, making Harry release a relieved sigh. “C’mon, up you get. Lay over my lap. You know the drill,” he ordered. 

Slowly, Harry sat up and moved to the edge of the bed where Louis was sitting. He hesitated, biting his lip, knowing what was to come. “Sirrrr,” Harry whined as Louis gently but forcefully took ahold of his wrist and positioned him over his lap, bum high in the air. 

“You know what’s expected of you, Harry. When I tell you to do something, you need to do it,” Louis lectured, placing his right hand on Harry’s bum as the boy whined. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube again, squirting some on two fingers on his left hand this time. 

Carefully, Louis inserted the first finger into Harry’s hole, watching as it opened up nicely. 

“Sir?” Harry asked, letting out a surprised squeak. He had not been expecting Louis to finger him—wasn’t he getting spanked? “What—” he was cut off when Louis inserted his second finger, making the sub let out another squeak. The Dom didn’t have to wait long to do so, because Harry was already slightly opened up from when he was fingered just minutes before. 

“Calm down, love,” Louis soothed, running his fingers through Harry’s curls. “Just relax.” 

Without waiting for even a second, Louis took his free hand out of Harry’s hair and landed a harsh  _ smack  _ right on the sub’s bottom, his fingers still inside his hole. Harry lurched forward from the force of the spank, letting out a soft whine. Getting spanked by his Dom was never fun, but it was much worse getting spanked by his Dom while being fingered. Whenever he moved from the spanks, Louis’ fingers dug deeper inside him, providing some stimulation but not enough to get him off. It was torturous. 

“Do good boys whine?” Louis asked the sub, landing another spank on his bum, harder this time. “I don’t believe they do.”

Harry squeaked, counting out the spank. “No, Sir,” he whimpered, hurrying his face in his elbows on Louis’ lap. “‘M sorry.”

“I bet you are,” Louis replied, landing more snacks in quick succession, watching Harry's cheeks jiggle as he counted aloud. “I don’t appreciate the whining, as you know that’s not acceptable, though I’m not sure what I expected since your behavior today was all around unacceptable.” Louis tutted, delivering a sharp spank onto the area where Harry’s bum meets his thigh. 

“Owwww,” Harry yelped, though he didn’t forget to count. Counting was one of Louis’ most important rules during a spanking, as it ensured Harry’s mind didn’t wander and he focused on his punishment. It also helped Louis gauge his emotions to detect if he was reaching his limit or not. “Fifteen. I’m so sorry, Sir,” he tried apologizing again. 

Louis ignored Harry’s apology, as he would accept it once the sub had received his punishment. Then, he would promptly be forgiven, and they would both move on. “But I do appreciate you remembering to count, love. That’s a good boy.” He did make sure to praise him a little, however, as he knew Harry needed some encouragement to get through his punishments. It wouldn’t be fair to Harry if he were only cross with him throughout the entire ordeal. Harry was one of those subs that needed a balance between strictness and sweetness, and Louis made sure he did all he could to provide that balance. 

Squirming slightly at the praise, Harry murmured, “Thank you, Sir,” letting out a sigh of relief at the feeling of Louis rubbing a soothing hand along his bum. He loved when the Dom allowed him breaks in the middle of his discipline, as it gave him time to regain some of his energy and ground his mind. It was nice to simply bask in the silence of just him and Louis in the room, despite his position atop the Dom’s lap. He tried not to dwell too much on the fact that he was only in this current position because he’d disappointed his Dom. 

That fact made him feel awful. 

But the nice moment between them quickly came to a close, because Louis removed his hand from Harry’s bum and shifted his focus to the boy’s hole. The Dom moved his two fingers in and out of the sub slowly and steadily, watching as Harry’s hole latched on to the digits desperately.

“Your hole is so greedy,” Louis teased, sliding his fingers back inside more roughly this time. “It swallows my fingers right up. You must be desperate to be fucked, hmm? Little boy?”

Harry unintentionally let out another whine and squirmed at Louis’ words. Yes, he did indeed want to be fucked, because Louis hadn’t fucked him in  _ so long.  _ But he  _ definitely  _ didn’t want to be fucked as punishment, because Louis knew how to be rough — and not in the pleasant way he usually enjoyed. 

In response to Harry’s whines, Louis promptly grabbed a handful of the sub’s hair and tugged, making him let out a gasp. “No. Whining,” he reminded him, leaning down and looking into his eyes. 

As best he could with Louis’ grip on his hair, Harry nodded and whimpered. “Yes, Sir.”

Nodding in satisfaction with Harry’s response, Louis let go of Harry’s hair. He pulled his fingers out of the boy’s hole, listening as the sub’s breathing intensified at the sensation. The boy’s cock was growing hard, hanging between his body and Louis’, but he wasn’t going to get any relief. 

The Dom skillfully used his two fingers to spread out the skin around Harry’s hole, prodding and rubbing the area. He did so roughly, making the boy squeak quietly. “Hurts,” Harry whimpered, trying to pull away a little. 

“What’s your color?” Louis asked, pausing in his actions. 

“‘M green, but I don’t like it,” Harry replied, sounding like a child. 

Louis rolled his eyes fondly. The way Harry expressed himself could be so endearing. “Alright, love. Good boy for being honest with me. But I’m going to make you stay still, yeah?” 

Harry nodded. He expected this to happen. Louis was never one to put up with punishing a squirmy sub. “Yes, Lou.” Since this situation was considered somewhat of a pause in the discipline, he addressed Louis more casually.

The Dom ruffled Harry’s hair before moving his right leg so it was over the sub’s legs, preventing him from moving too much. Harry was a very squirmy sub when he was being spanked, so Louis was used to having to spank him with his legs blocking Harry from trying to move or kick out.

“Oww,” Harry whined when Louis spanked him two times in quick succession. “Sixteen, seventeen.”

As Louis continued to spank Harry, the sub whimpered whenever a smack was landed to his bottom, the Dom’s fingers curled deep inside Harry’s hole all the while. But he didn’t forget to count, knowing that was one of Louis’ most important rules for him when he was being spanked.

After the Dom landed a few more spanks, turning Harry’s bum a deep shade of red, he kept his fingers inside the sub for a few minutes. 

“Gotta get you opened up for me,” Louis told him with a smirk, chuckling when Harry whined. “I think it necessary to give you a good, hard fucking so you’re reminded of your place.” 

At Louis’ indication of what was going to happen, Harry shook his head and whimpered. He knew Louis was going to fuck him so hard he’d be sobbing. But he couldn’t lie to himself and say he didn’t deserve it. He knew he did. 

“Awww,” Louis said in a condescending tone, pulling his fingers out of Harry’s hole and wiping them on the sub’s arse. “Too bad, baby. You need your Dom to remind you who’s in charge. Up you get.” He moved his leg off Harry’s and tapped his bum, a sign for him to get off Louis’ lap. 

Harry obeyed and stood in front of Louis with his arms laced together behind his back, awaiting further instruction. Such a good boy. 

Standing up, Louis took Harry’s chin in his hand and told him, “You are to get on our bed on your hands and knees. No squirming.” He gave him a light slap to his cheek before he stepped back and waited for him to do as told. 

“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered, ducking his head as he got himself in position on their bed. 

Standing at the foot of the bed, Louis unbuckled his belt and threw that across the room so it was out of the way before doing the same with his t-shirt, joggers, and boxers. He admired his sub’s bum from this view for a bit then got on the bed behind him, giving him another little slap to his bum. 

Harry jerked forward out of surprise from the slap, faulting on his hands and knees for a second before he fixed his position. 

“Such a pretty bum,” Louis teased, running his hand along the flesh of Harry’s cheeks. He leaned forward and placed a kiss to the sub’s right cheek and then sat back, palming himself lazily. “Haven’t fucked you in awhile. It’s a shame that it has to be for your punishment.” 

If those words didn’t make Harry feel guilty he didn’t know what would. He whined, feeling so bad about his actions. “‘M sorry, Sir.”

“I know you are,” Louis said, taking ahold of his dick with his right hand and positioning himself with Harry’s hole. “But I’ve still got to remind you of your place. Color?”

“Green,” Harry told him honestly. He wasn’t excited to receive his punishment, of course, but he knew he deserved it and he felt he could take it. Plus, it was always imperative that he be honest with Louis. If he wasn’t, Louis couldn’t trust him, and their relationship was built around trust. Louis needed to be able to trust that Harry would be truthful with him and let him know when things were too much. 

With Harry’s confirmation that he was ‘green,’ Louis entered Harry slowly but surely, making him let out a loud groan. It felt  _ incredible _ , but the sub knew the fantastic feeling wouldn’t last long. It would soon turn unbelievably rough and he would be used for Louis’ pleasure only. 

Before Harry could dwell on that fact any longer, Louis was slowly pulling back out and then roughly going back in.

“Thought you could talk back to me, huh?” Louis grunted, slamming his hips into Harry. “Think you’re so tough, hmm?” 

  
  
Harry whimpered, shaking his head. 

  
  
“Answer me,” Louis demanded, reaching forward and tugging on the collar buckled around Harry’s neck, forcing Harry to look back at him. 

  
  
“N-No, Sir,” Harry said quietly, tears gathering in his eyes. “‘M sorry. Please.”

Louis shook his head and continued roughly slamming his hips into Harry at a ruthless pace. He kept his hold on the sub’s collar so the younger lad’s neck was still forced backwards at an awkward angle, ignoring the lad’s whines. 

Pausing his motions with his dick all the way inside his sub, Louis leaned forward and spat on Harry’s face, then rubbed it in carelessly with his hand. 

“Nghhhh,” Harry whined, trying to turn his face away from Louis, but the Dom forcefully yanked him back by his collar once again and landed a light slap onto his cheek. 

The Dom tutted. “We don’t turn away from our Dom, do we, little lad?” he said in a patronizing tone. He didn’t allow Harry any time to answer as he let go of Harry’s collar and said, “I’m going to pull out of your tight little arse and you’re going to go stand in the corner and wait for me. Hands on your head. No talking.”

Louis pulled out agonizingly slow, Harry letting out a small whimper as he did so. 

Once Louis was all the way out of the lad, he stepped off the bed and turned to regard the lad on his knees on the bed. “Go,” he ordered with a sharp slap to Harry’s already bright red ass, watching as the sub jumped up and hurried to the designated corner. 

The Dom watched as Harry stumbled over to the corner, keeping an eye on him for a minute to make sure he followed his orders. He could see tears streaming down the lad’s face, his chest heaving, and the sight tugged at Louis’ heart strings a bit. He hated seeing Harry upset and making him cry. But he had to be stern with him. Harry needed to be reminded of his place. If he didn’t provide him with appropriate correction, he wouldn't be fulfilling his role as Harry’s Dom. And Harry needed him to take charge and discipline him. It made him feel loved and cared for. 

Forcing himself to peel his eyes away from the sight, Louis stepped over to their dresser and opened the drawer where they keep their toys. His eyes scanned the plethora of items as he searched for their special pink nylon rope, reaching out and grabbing it once he spotted it.

He made his way over to the corner where Harry was, fiddling with the rope in his hands as he did so. Harry was openly sobbing now, clearly feeling guilty for his actions and just wanting to be forgiven. 

“Hi baby,” Louis greeted him softly, standing behind him and running his hands along Harry’s chest. Standing like this, their height difference was apparent, but so was their power difference. It was clear that Louis was the one in charge. “Calm down, love. Shhh,” he shushed, pressing kisses along Harry’s neck. 

Harry whimpered. “‘M sorry,” he sobbed. “Really, Lou, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

Typically, Louis was super strict with Harry about only addressing him as ‘Sir’ when he was being scolded or punished. But he saw how distressed Harry was and decided he wouldn’t push him any further. 

“I know, love. You’re okay. Let’s dry those tears now, yeah?” he said to him soothingly, leaving one last kiss on Harry’s neck before gently grabbing the sub’s hands and putting them behind his back. “You’re almost done. You’ve been such a good boy for me. Take some deep breaths.” 

Harry looked down and sniffled, concentrating on slowly breathing in and out to help him calm down. Doing so considerably helped his erratic breathing turn calmer, and his chest stopped heaving. 

“There’s a good lad,” Louis praised, rubbing Harry’s wrists to get the blood flowing well before he worked on tying them together in a knot. By now, Louis was an expert at all types of bondage, so it didn’t take him long to secure the knot around Harry’s wrists. 

Out of habit, Harry tried wiggling his wrists out of the rope, trying to gauge how tightly bound they were. Upon realizing his wrists were stuck, he stopped tugging and relaxed his wrists. 

“Don’t tug, sweetheart,” Louis reprimanded the boy softly. “We don’t want you having sore wrists or nasty marks later, do we?”

Harry shook his head, feeling his heart tingle at how caring Louis was despite it all. “No, Sir.”

“Good lad,” Louis praised. He always made sure to include the right amount of scolding and praise, because he knew Harry needed that reassurance while he was being punished. “What’s your color, love?” Louis asked softly, reaching forward and resting his dainty hand on Harry’s lower stomach, his fingers just centimeters away from the sub’s hard cock.

The sub took in a deep breath, trying not to squirm at the feeling of Louis’ hand so close to his dick. “Green, Sir,” he breathed out. 

Taking Harry’s color as a signal to keep going, Louis moved his hand and lightly grasped the sub’s hard on, making Harry immediately let out a gasp at the feeling. “Does that feel good, hmm?” Louis said into Harry’s ear, ever so slowly running his hand up and down the length of the sub’s cock. “You have such a cute little cock.” He emphasized his point by giving the tip of his dick a little tap, making Harry squeak. 

Moving his hand away from Harry’s cock, Louis roughly squeezed the sub’s arse cheeks, grabbing a handful in each of his hands before he slapped them again. “Sir,” Harry whined, opening and closing his fists that were trapped in the knots of the rope, desperate to reach back and soothe the sting in his bum but unable to do so. 

With his left hand on Harry’s hip, Louis slowly guided his cock back into the sub’s hole, watching as Harry’s mouth slowly fell open (though he didn’t make any noise) at the feeling. The Dom took things torturously slow, purposely taking his time entering his sub again. His actions left Harry pliant and silent, the sub simply standing there and taking it as he looked down at the floor and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Louis simply stayed still inside Harry for a few minutes, running his hands all along the front of Harry’s body slowly, waiting to begin moving so as to build up the anticipation.

Then, without any warning, the Dom pulled back and roughly snapped his hips forward, causing Harry to let out a loud groan. He held Harry’s hips with both his hands, his grip so tight he was sure to leave some light bruises. “You needed to be reminded of your place, didn’t you?” Louis asked the sub as he gave a particularly harsh thrust. “Need to feel like the little submissive that you are, huh?” 

He reached a hand up and tugged on Harry’s collar, forcing his head back and making him gag slightly. 

“Nghhh,” Harry choked, making Louis let go of his collar and bring his hand around to the front of his neck. He placed his hand on the lad’s throat in a soothing manner to provide comfort to the area where the collar had tugged, not wanting to hurt his sub. 

“Shh, baby, I’m sorry, I tugged too hard,” Louis apologized, slowing down in his thrusts. “What’s your color?”

“Y-Yellow,” Harry stammered, breathing quite hard. “Yellow, Sir.” 

Louis knew it was always very serious when Harry colored. He almost always was ‘green’ and could take even the roughest punishments. The Dom had started to notice that he was pushing Harry quite far and wanted to make sure he didn’t overstep his boundaries. He was glad he’d asked Harry for his color when he did before Harry had potentially had to color ‘red’ himself. 

One of the most difficult aspects of being a Dom was keeping a close eye on Harry’s body language and ensuring he didn’t cross the line. But no Doms were perfect (just like no subs were perfect), and he occasionally made mistakes, too. 

“Okay, good boy for telling me, love. You’re such a good boy,” Louis praised, pulling out of the sub. He came around to Harry’s front where the sub was still facing the wall and held his face in his hands. “I love you,” he told him, pressing a loving kiss to his lips. “Thank you for being honest with me, sweetheart. How are you feeling?”

Harry sniffled. “‘M okay. I just got frightened when you choked me. But I’m okay,” he told him, reaching up to wipe under his nose. 

Louis’ eyes softened. He always felt so disappointed in himself when he made mistakes. He never liked when he pushed Harry so far that the sub had to use his colors. Although it was necessary for Harry to know how to use them in case they encountered situations like this, Louis never wanted him to have to resort to that. 

“I’m so sorry I frightened you, love. That’s never my goal — even during a punishment. I shouldn’t have been as rough as I was.” Louis stood on his tip toes and gave Harry another sweet kiss. “Thank you for letting me know I overstepped your boundaries. I love you.”

The sub’s face contorted into a small smile. “I love you, too, Lou,” he whispered. “I’m okay to continue now.” 

Louis stepped back and held Harry’s chin with his thumb and index finger, forcing the younger lad to look him in the eyes. “Are you sure, love? I want you to be completely comfortable finishing up your punishment before we continue.”

Harry nodded. “Yes, Sir, I’m sure,” he said, addressing Louis as ‘Sir’ to let him know he was back in his mindset and ready to finish his punishment. “I’m okay. I trust you.”

Smiling with crinkles under his eyes, Louis gave the sub one last kiss before moving back behind him. “Gonna finish fucking you, princess,” he told Harry, slowly pushing his dick back inside him. He very carefully watched Harry’s body language and facial expressions to make sure he was okay, before he picked up his pace once again. “You’re such a good boy for me. You’re so, so good. You’re going to make me come.” With those words, he moved his hand back around to Harry’s front and jacked his dick a little bit, making Harry moan and whine.

“Can I come?” Harry dared to ask, letting out a squeak when Louis roughly thrusted all the way in after pulling all the out. 

Louis roughly squeezed the base of Harry’s cock in response, making Harry groan. “No. Naughty little submissives who try to dominate their Dominants don’t deserve to come.”

With a whine, Harry tried not to focus on how much his dick hurt with Louis squeezing it so roughly or how sore his hole was already. Instead, he just stood there and leaned his forehead against the wall, mouth opening and closing whenever Louis thrusted particularly hard. If he wasn’t being punished, he would find quite a lot of pleasure in his situation. But Louis knew how to make it hurt. As a Dom, he was much stronger than Harry, and it wasn’t difficult for him to give Harry a good dicking to help remind him of his place.

Soon, Louis’ thrusts slowed down and he stilled inside of Harry, filling him up with his come as he moaned. He kept his hand on Harry’s cock all the while, ensuring the sub wouldn’t be able to reach his release. Once his dick went limp, he slowly pulled out of Harry, watching the sub’s bright red hole flutter as he did so. The Dom gave Harry’s cock one last rough squeeze before he let go, watching as it slowly but surely began to go limp. 

Harry let out a sob, leaning his side against the wall. It was typical for him to cry after receiving his punishments. Louis fully expected that reaction from him. It was very emotionally draining: acting out, getting told off, feeling guilty, and receiving the inevitable punishment. Harry was the type of sub to not know how to deal with his strong emotions after a punishment, so he just cried. He was always thankful that the guilt wasn’t there anymore and that Louis had provided him with adequate care (because if he didn’t punish him, he would feel neglected and not cared for). But he struggled with processing those feelings. 

This was why aftercare was so important.

“Oh, baby,” Louis whispered, quickly grabbing Harry’s face in his hands and pressing numerous kisses all over his cheeks, forehead, and nose. “It’s alright. You’re forgiven. Everything’s okay. Can you calm down for me?” he comforted the sub, pleased when Harry gave him a small nod. “Let’s get these ropes off of you, yeah? Is it okay if I do that?” 

After receiving yet another tiny nod from Harry, Louis gently took ahold of the sub’s wrists and began working at the knots, carefully undoing them. Once he was done, he threw the rope on the floor and massaged Harry’s wrists, trying to get the blood flowing well again. There were some light marks from Harry tugging at the rope, but that was to be expected. He had worked with Harry on trying to have him stop tugging at his restraints, but it was extremely difficult not to, and Louis knew that. So he wasn’t mad or disappointed; he just didn’t want his baby to be too terribly sore there. 

“How are your wrists, sweetheart?” Louis asked, still lightly massaging them.

By now, Harry’s sobs had died down a bit, so he could speak, but he was hiccuping and still had tears streaming down his face at a fast pace. “They’re okay,” he said quietly, sniffling. “They’re not anymore sore than normal.”

His response pleased Louis, who smiled. “Good. Are you okay to go lie down on our bed for me while I go get some soothing cream for your bum?”

Nodding, Harry went and lay down on their bed, being sure to lie down on his stomach so he didn’t hurt his sore bum.

Louis returned quickly, soothing cream in hand. The sight of a siffling Harry lying down on his stomach on their bed, bright red bum in the air and messy curls strewn about made him smile fondly. He loved his boy so much. 

“Let me run this wet washcloth over you, too. It’ll clean all the come off.” Getting on the bed behind his sub, the Dom gingerly ran the cloth between Harry’s legs, making sure to be gentle of his sore areas. The sub squirmed, whining at the pain a little, but Louis gently shushed him and reassured him it would feel better when he was done. 

Next, Louis opened the bottle of cream and squirted some on his hand. He reached forwards and rubbed the cream into Harry’s bum, taking extra care to not rub too roughly. The sub couldn’t help but squirm at the feeling, hissing at the stinging pain Louis’ spanks had left behind. “Hurts,” he mumbled, reaching back to touch his bum.

The Dom gently moved Harry’s hand away. “I know, love, it hurts. The cream will help make it feel better, though. Don’t touch your bum; you’ll just rub the cream off.”

Harry sighed but obeyed, letting out some whines as Louis continued to rub the cream in. 

“Can I check your hole, love?” Louis asked gently, stroking Harry’s hair.

The sub whined, hiding his face. “Embarrassing,” he mumbled.

Louis couldn’t help but chuckle. “Love, I know it’s embarrassing, but remember, we’ve seen each other naked a million times and we’ve done the most kinky shit together. Me seeing your hole really isn’t a big deal. I know it’s more embarrassing when I’m clothed and it’s part of your punishment, but I’m just trying to take care of you,” he explained patiently.

“Okay,” Harry mumbled, though he still hid his face. “Love you, Lou.”

“I love you, too,” Louis replied fondly. He squirted some of the cream onto his fingers and held Harry open with his left hand, wincing at how red and sore the sub’s hole looked. “Your hole is quite red, love. I’m going to put this on it to make it feel better,” he told him, before gently massaging the substance into the skin around Harry’s hole.

Harry whimpered. “Oww.” 

Louis frowned. “I know, baby, I’m sorry. I’m all done. That should help it feel better tomorrow, though.”

“Thank you, Lou,” Harry whispered, turning over on his side to face the Dom who had crawled into their bed beside him. “You always take such good care of me —even when I’m a right brat.  I’m so thankful for you.”

The Dom chuckled. “That’s why I’m here, love. To take care of you. I want nothing more than to make sure you’re well taken care of, looked after, and loved.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Harry’s head. “You’re my baby.” 

“I’m sorry for how I acted today,” Harry told Louis sincerely. “It was inappropriate of me. It’s just  _ so hard  _ trying to act like a Dom all the time. I’m sure you feel the same about acting like a sub.” He frowned.

Louis pulled Harry close, hugging him to his chest tightly. “I know, princess. It’s definitely not the most ideal situation at all, and I dislike it just as much as you do. It’s all such bullshit. But at least we’re doing it together.” He smiled, pressing a sweet kiss to the top of his sub’s head full of curls. 

And that’s how they both intended for things to be: the two of them, Dom and sub, Louis and Harry, fighting for each other in this world together. Always. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please please PLEASE do leave me a comment! They make me so incredibly happy and motivate me to write more fics for you all! I always appreciate your comments and absolutely LOVE hearing what you all thought! Kudos are greatly appreciated as well! :)


End file.
